The what girl !
by Hatchiko66
Summary: She was new. She hated boys. She has One BIG ANNOYING LIFE. If you start to read...then read more...and wait till next chapters of the 15 year old girl in highschool
1. Chapter 1

WELCOMEE to my first story ever!

Please read and enjoy and comment

If you would like to change anything just write it down thnx

…..lets read…

Chapter 1: The what girl?...

"WAKE UP!" as Misame heard her little sister yelling in her ear as always. Misame has two little sisters one is Erie and the second one is Chiyo. There are both 7 years old and are annoying as hell. As Misame got lazily up she screamed at Erie "SHUT-UP YOU PIPSQUEAK AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Misame is a simple 15 year-old teenager who just has one big annoying life. She had a lot of friends in her old school. She is very brave and clever and also friendly but one thing she hates the most are boys. She took them as idiots but sometimes as idiotic friends also. Her hair is brunette that is a bit longer to her shoulders. (Her hair is straight besides and has bangs and green highlights to it). She also has a great sense a style. Usually the old school took her as a cool person to hang-out with but many boys got rejected, punched or got pranced by her.

"Mommy Misame is being bad to me again" as Erie ran out crying downstairs. Misame heavily sighed and opened her closet. She put on a black tank top with big white letters that say: IM NOT YOURS with a red broken heart next to it. Then she puts on her newest skinny denim jeans and a peace necklace. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her hair and make the green highlights to her brown hair more visible.

As she ran down stairs for breakfast she saw her two annoying sisters eating pancakes as her mom was giving her a look of anger. "Good morning Misame please sit down and have some pancakes" said her mom as Misame sat down and started to eat her pancakes. "I heard that Erie was complaining about how you were yelling at her" her mom said disappointed. Misame: "She started yelling in my ear like a freak! It's not my fault she started it". "Never mind that now you are going to be late for your new school" as mom said with a smile. Misame got up and put on her black boots with laces and put on her white sweat shirt that says: SO NOT READY. It was fall so she had to take her black vest also (okay seriously im done with the clothes lol)

Misame walked in front of her house and saw a school bus coming to her. Then the bus stopped in front of her and opened the door. As Misame walked in she saw a whole bunch of people talking, but in that moment she saw at the end of the bus were people in the backseats that were laughing and talking. There was no free seat so she sat down next to a weirdo who was talking about some computers or what but in that time she asked him: "Hey do you know those guys over there at the back seats?" "Oh yeah that's the cool group, it's the most coolest group in the school, look there are Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Temari and with them are the cool boys that are called Naruto, Sasuke, Garra, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba" said the weirdo. "Everyone says that the boys are the cutest especially Kiba, Sasuke and Garra" said again the weirdo. "Ughhh who would like boys, only the most girliest girls in the world that's just weird and wierder" She said back.

As the bus stopped she came out and went to her classroom. "Okay, students sit down we have a new student in this class" said the teacher. As Misame walked up to the class she was noticed the cool group at the back of the class. "So Misame tell us about you"… "Well my name is Misame and I love to dance, write and do sports and love to hang-out with my friends" she said without a smile. "Okay Misame you can sit next to Naruto" the teacher said. Shit! Why next to another idiot…she thought for herself. As she sat next to Naruto he started talking nonstop: "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Misame" he said with a smile. "Shut up and I will give you 2 bucks" she said annoyed. Naruto was completely confused but he carried on being silent for the whole lesson.

The bell ringed and it was the end of school suddenly Hinata walked up to Misame: "ummmmm…..hello my name is Hinata nice to meet you". Suddenly she turned around and saw the shy girl talking to her "Oh, hi my name is Misame nice to meet you too, so are those your friends over there?" she said with a smile. Hinata looked at them and turned back to Misame "ummm….yes they are, hey want to go to lunch with us?" Misame smile widened and said yes with pleasure.

When Misame walked to the cafeteria the people were almost everywhere around the place that she got deliberately confused. As she got her tray she saw Ino waving her hand at the table where the whole cool group was. As she sat down the boys stared at her shockingly and that moment Sasuke asked Hinata: "Hinata why did you brought this stupid girl with us?" Misame head blew off with anger "Excuse me Dumbass but did anybody cared what you think?" "No, but thanks for reminding me" he said with a smirk on his face. "Ha-ha good one" said Kiba. "Seriously why do I even sit with people who have a small brains of a mouse" "you're a feisty one" said Garaa with a smirk. "Shut it Garaa don't play around" said Sakura and turned to Misame with a smile "sorry our friends are a bit retarded" she said with a smile again. "Ya think?" Misame said ironically. "o why thanks guys you are some friends for nothing!" said Naruto.

Thanx guys for reading…

The next chapter will be soon bye!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND READ...**

**TELL ME YOUR IDEAS WHAT SHOULD BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ...**

**CHAPTER 2: C****an't stand her…!**

**After school I went out of lunch and left those weirdoes alone eating their happy lunches ughhh I thought for myself. Suddenly my phone rang and picked up. "Hi honey" said my mom. "Mom? Hi what's wrong?" "Ummm well I have to do business and your dad is at work could you look out for the kids?" I simply snorted but said I will come soon. When I picked up my shoulder bag and started to walk to the bus stop, suddenly I saw as Sakura and Ino were standing there and talking and then they turned around to see me. "Oh hi Misame" said Ino with a smile. "Hi what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well we are kind of bored so we are going home also". "oh, well I got an idea, how about you two go to my house? I asked. "Cool where was that feisty girl that was just sitting with us at lunch and turned into a smiley one?" Sakura said with a laugh. Later we all laughed as we got to my house. I opened the door and went into the kitchen to put my bag there and took water from the fridge but as I turned around I saw Chiyo eating a huge chocolate cake with her hands. "For gods sake what the hell is going on?" I asked furiously as Chiyo smirked. I took the chocolate cake from Chiyo and put it in the fridge and started screaming on her. Sakura and Ino walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. Chiyo started crying for purpose to get attention. That is just so sickening of her I thought. "Awwww is this your little sister? She is so cute" said Sakura as she walked to Chiyo and started wiping her tears. Unbelievable how my sister can be so devilish. "Ugh are you done? Come on lets go upstairs to my room" I said disgusted. As Ino and Sakura went upstairs to my room their eyes widened with shock. "OMG you have such a cool room I mean look at this stuff wow I totally love your closet Misame, I want one too" Ino said with her shiny eyes. "You are so lucky Misame I mean my mom always wants my room to be clean and neat and that's why is my room so boring" Sakura said with a heavy sigh. "Thanks guys hey how about we check my laptop to see who is online on MEBEE" I said with a sweat drop.**

**MEBEE is a popular website where are people online who have their profiles, chat and comment each other videos and photos.**

**As I went to my messy yet cool desk I turned on my blue shiny laptop and went on MEBEE. "hey add me on MEBEE" said Ino. "Okay and what's your name here?" I asked. "Ino twisted Yamanka" said Ino with a giggle. When I typed down her name she had a profile picture with Hinata and Sakura in the mall. "Nice pic Ino" I said. "Oh, and add me too please" said Sakura with excitement. "My name is Sakura blossomy crazy Haruno" she said also with a giggle. When I added them both suddenly Ino jumped. "I forgot to ask! Want to add the boys and the other?" said Ino excited. "You mean I should add those idiots?" is said casually. "Would it kill you? I mean we are friends right?" Sakura asked. "of course we are but since you guys wanted it so bad than I will" I answered. As I added them I saw that ten boys from my old school were commenting my new picture. "Wow Misame I didn't know so many hot guys liked your picture" said Ino with a smirk. When I was just about to rip Ino's head Erie and Chiyo came into my room to annoy me. They always do that when I have friends over or when I am doing my work. "Get the hell out of here you pipsqueaks" I said getting annoyed. **

**When I was fighting with my sisters the whole night it was time for Sakura and Ino to go home. They promised they would chat with me and hang out with me tomorrow after school. As they went off my dad and my mom came home. My mom started to cook dinner and my dad was doing a project on his computer as for Chiyo and Erie they were watching some film on TV. As for me I was in my room listening to music and chatting on MEBEE with Ino who just came home.**

**The next day…..**

**Damn it! I'm late! I thought to myself while I was walking forward to my school wearing earphones in my head. Today I was wearing my special cap from a very famous street dancer. I loved this cap no matter what. When I was close to my classroom I felt a bit nervous. I didn't really want to get noticed. "ugh" I said outload.**

…"**I know right"?...**

**As I looked up I felt Kibas breath on my neck then I turned around and he looked at me with his brown chocolate eyes and smiled warmly at me. He looked really cool right now I thought. "yeah I guess, why the heck are you late?" I asked overreacted. "hey hey take it easy there. I am late because I got over carried with my dogs" He said with a sweat drop. "you have a dog"? I asked in sarcasm. "Actually we have four" he said with a sweat drop. "Oh, so can I ask you one question?" I asked. "Sure" he said with a warmly smile again. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE WHEN I SHOULD ALREADY BE IN THE FUCKING CLASS!" I yelled angrily while Kiba was about to whine from fear as I yelled. Suddenly he opened the doors and let me in. Whatever I thought for myself. Everybody looked at us with disbelief. " Mind your business people" I said annoyed. After that I sat next to Hinata and we started to send notes.**

**OH NO! it was Biology and well we had to learn a little summary o dear that's bad wayyyy bad. BRIIIIIING oh shit! I m doomed I thought to myself. When Kakashi went into our class finally he announced "Hello everyone please sit down because today we are going to be in pairs" said Kakashi. "Now I want Sakura and Hinata together then Ino and Sasuke and Naruto and ten ten plus Kiba and Misame atd.".NOOO! why? Why me? I thought desperately. "Okay let's get started" said Kakashi.**

…**DONE…NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**PLS! PLS! PLS! REVIEW!**

**AND MORE IDEAS ^ ^**


End file.
